


The Pet Prostitute

by Fudged_Up_Fanfics



Series: Fudged up Fanfics! [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hagrid is a prostitute, Harry and Draco, M/M, Multi, OOCNESS 8D, Ron you jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudged_Up_Fanfics/pseuds/Fudged_Up_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has the map?<br/>Ron is Jealous of Harry? (As usual!)<br/>HAGRID IS A PROSTITUTE?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pet Prostitute

Draco smirked. He was looking at the Marauders Map that Harry gave him, looking at where Harry and Hagrid, his pet prostitute, were. He saw that Harry was in front of his arch-nemesis, Ronald Bilius Weasley.  
~With Harry~  
Harry had just confessed to Ron that he was having a secret romance with Draco, in Draco’s castle in the sea. He saw Ron was going red, and he did not expect the response.  
“You whore! You stole my man! You, like knew I was in love with him! How could you?”  
Draco appeared, and said. “Ladies, ladies, there’s enough of me around!”  
The end. I think.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the work of Thunder. Please check out our profile to find out who she is.


End file.
